


Miscalculation

by tonepoem



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheris joins the dark side and it's all Jedao's fault, Corruption, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gunplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonepoem/pseuds/tonepoem
Summary: After Nerevor's sacrifice, Jedao discovers that he's miscalculated very badly...and that Cheris has her own ways of taking revenge.Canon divergence AU after Ch. 11 of Ninefox Gambit.





	Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eione/gifts).



_Nerevor's gone._

Back in her quarters, in the bathroom, Cheris stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Jedao's face stared back, unsmiling, the dark eyes opaque. She could feel the water dripping down her face where she'd just washed it in an attempt to scrub away the guilt. It hadn't worked.

_Nerevor's gone._

"Cheris," Jedao said. "It had to be done. Don't blame yourself."

Cheris laughed harshly. "Guilt isn't an emotion you understand, is it, _General_."

"If it makes you feel better to think so--"

Jedao's neutral tone infuriated her. To think that he'd manipulated her into destroying her moth commander, brave loyal Nerevor--to think that she'd let him do it--and here he was discussing it as calmly and bloodlessly as if it was a footnote in some dry historical textbook.

Cheris stared at Jedao's imperturbable face, at the wings-and-eye insignia that marked him a Shuos general in service of the Kel. The last one. Why had she thought that resurrecting him was such a brilliant idea?

"You fooled me once," she said. "Never again."

Jedao's expression still didn't change.

Cheris drew out the chrysalis gun. She always kept it on her belt, just in case, remembering what the Nirai technician had told her. Even after Jedao had played at shadows with her, pretending to go mad--assuming it had been a pretense at all--she knew it might be her only way to control him.

She'd already failed to shoot _him_. So instead, before Jedao could protest, she pointed the muzzle of the gun at the side of her head. "If you say _one word_ ," she said, vicious with frustration, "I will pull the trigger."

 _That_ , at least, provoked a reaction. His eyes widened slightly. "Cheris," he said, "I don't think you're going to--"

"Shut _up_ ," she hissed, and moved her finger to the trigger. Didn't pull it--yet.

He inhaled sharply. Cheris could see the expansion of his chest, even though there was no accompanying sound. "All right," he said. Which still wasn't shutting up, but closer. She was starting to have serious doubts about the man's ability to _stop talking_.

In the tense silence that followed, Cheris took the opportunity to study him, really study him, all the while aware of the sweat trickling down her back, the clamminess of her palms inside the black gloves, the trembling of her finger on the trigger. One tremor too far and they'd both be dead. She'd never been one to flirt with death before this; but then, she'd never lost an officer in quite this manner before, either. She and Nerevor might have become friends, to the extent that two officers ever could. That was gone, now. Cheris didn't expect ever to see the commander again. And even if Nerevor survived, things would never be the same.

Jedao held still, very still, as if to avoid provoking her. Too late for _that_. He'd brought the faint traces of worry in his expression under control, and his face was smooth and calm again. She hated him for that.

And yet he was, as ever, one smile away from being handsome. The Kel uniform suited him very well; she'd never found it particularly arousing in the past, but just now she couldn't look away, and while that might be bleed-through, she was beyond caring. All at once an idea occurred to Cheris even as heat kindled low in her belly. She knew how to hurt him. To teach him never to mess with her, or her people, again. And she was going to do it.

"Take your gloves off," Cheris said. Her voice was low and guttural, almost entirely unrecognizable.

"Cheris, I--"

She pressed just slightly harder against the trigger. A breath more pressure and the chrysalis gun would discharge.

Jedao's mouth clamped shut. Wordlessly, he pulled the gloves off. And he knew what she wanted, even though she hadn't entirely articulated to herself where she was going. He made a tease of it, going slowly until he had revealed his hands, which were broad and long-fingered. One by one he let the gloves drop to the floor.

"Jack yourself off," Cheris said, reveling in the crudeness of the command. She was very definitely aroused, in a way that was new to her; she could feel herself slick and wet between her legs. "I want to watch."

Jedao flinched, and a thrill went through her. "As you wish, _sir_." Slowly, his face taut, he unzipped his fly and drew out his flaccid cock. He ran his thumb around the head and stroked himself, attempting to bring himself to hardness.

After watching this for several minutes, Cheris said, "Maybe you need some help."

"It's not like we can touch each other," Jedao snapped. But he didn't pause in his ministrations, and he continued to eye her warily.

While continuing to hold the gun to her head, Cheris unbuttoned her shirt with her left hand--a trick she'd practiced with Shuos Alaia, long ago--to reveal the swell of her chest. She arched her back to flaunt her breasts. Jedao sucked in his breath, his gaze moving to her cleavage.

"Keep looking," Cheris said, her voice throaty. She'd never felt like this before--dangerous, desirable, in charge. Certainly she'd never attempted this with a man before. She could get to like this.

With her gloved left hand, she teased her nipples, allowing herself to moan at the flicker of sensation, then moved down to her trousers. Unzipped them, letting them drop and bunch around her ankles. She pulled down her underwear to reveal her wet, glistening folds.

Jedao was looking, all right. Couldn't seem to look away. Cheris took pleasure in the pallor of his face, the way he was trembling and breathing too rapidly.

Cheris lowered the gun.

Jedao exhaled in relief--too soon.

She smiled viciously at him as she repositioned the chrysalis gun at the opening to her pussy. Teased her engorged clit with the muzzle of the gun. His eyes were wide, too wide, shocky with disbelief. Good: she'd managed to outthink him for once.

"I want you to come for me," Cheris said. "Because I'm going to keep doing this until you do. And you never know--my hand might tire. Or this might feel so good that my trigger finger slips. And then where will we be?"

He looked distinctly ill. There was no other way to interpret the gray tinge to his skin, the way his mouth crimped. "All--all right. _Sir_."

The address pleased her, especially coming from him. Because make no mistake--he might have miscalculated her reaction, but he was still the Immolation Fox, master tactician; and in a way having a soldier of his skill and stature submit to her was its own reward. A fresh thrill of erotic pleasure shot from her nipples all the way down to her groin.

Cheris slid the gun into herself just an inch at first, rubbing it against her sensitive nub. She'd never _done_ this with a gun before. The threat of death, and worse than death, was an unexpected heady turn-on; the threat to _Jedao_ satisfied a dark part of her she'd never suspected in herself before today.

She was so wet, so deliciously wet. Her thighs were already slick with her own juices. She dug into herself with the gun's muzzle, probed the walls of her slit, luxuriating in the contrast between her own fleshy softness and the gun's chilly metal, heating fractionally in response to her own warmth.

For his part, Jedao was watching with eyes hollowed dark, his lips slightly parted. He had finally achieved a hard-on and was stroking himself with increased vigor. Even though Cheris had never been specifically attracted to men before, this evidence of her sway over him caused a fresh gush of fluid from her pussy. She stared in frank appreciation at the sheer size of his cock--it must be a good ten inches long.

Inspired, Cheris pressed herself against the mirror, with the gun between herself and the cold glass surface--between herself and Jedao. He winced, but could not escape. How could he, when he was her reflection?

She continued to fuck herself with the gun as she kissed his reflection exactly on top of the wings-and-eye insignia. Jedao shuddered. "Bend down," she said, her voice husky, and he did. She licked the mirror right where his lips would have been, tasting the clear, clean surface of the glass instead of human salt. For some reason that, too, aroused her.

"Sir, _please_ \--" Jedao said, increasingly desperate.

Cheris couldn't tell whether that was a _please stop_ or _please more_. The first, based on his tone, and the anguish in his eyes, no longer opaque; the second, based on the swollen length of his cock, the way he was thrusting into his own ungloved hands.

She widened her stance and backed up from the mirror half a step to give him a better view of her pussy. Caught and held his gaze, smiling coldly, then jammed the gun almost all the way up inside herself, stretching her gash to the limit. She gasped and moaned, lost for precious minutes in the sensation as she neared orgasm. At that moment she didn't care if she did lose control and fire the gun up inside herself, like a perverted ejaculation.

Jedao's face twisted as he started to come himself. His spunk splashed up against the surface of the mirror, dissipated like vapor. A consequence of his being a ghost, no doubt. Cheris imagined that she could feel it hot and sticky against her belly and her cunt, dripping down her thighs.

And then her own climax overtook her, and the world condensed and expanded into a rush of dark fierce joy.

When she could breathe steadily again, Cheris looked into Jedao's shattered eyes and said, "Very good, General. Perhaps you'll think of this the next time you're tempted to back me into a corner."

"Sir," Jedao whispered, and watched from the mirror, still ungloved, until she'd cleaned up and walked out of the bathroom.

*

It was the first time, but not the last.

Jedao did not sleep. He could, however, spend his waking hours in dread of what Cheris would come up with next. Because he was sure there would be a next time, and he was right.

Every time he suggested a plan to her, he had to weigh the possibility that Cheris would take affront--like many Kel, she had a rather inflexible notion of appropriate tactics--and take it out on him in the privacy of her bedroom. Yet he discovered it wouldn't have made a difference. She continued to confront him before the mirror in the bathroom, forcing him to masturbate so she could watch. It galled him every time he lost control and came, desperate as he was for sensation--even unwanted sensation. Sometimes she fucked herself with the chrysalis gun, as a potent reminder of her power over him, and sometimes not. He didn't dare move against her either way. How could he, when he was just a shadow, just a voice in her mind?

 _I can endure this,_ he told himself after every time she violated him. It was no worse than what Heptarch Khiaz had done to him, and he had survived that.

A quiet inner voice said, just as often: _After all the lives you've destroyed, you had it coming to you._

And then Cheris grew more creative, flush with their latest triumph--a mutual victory, his tactics and her mathematical ability. It was strange how the perverse reversal of their relationship in private led to them working more efficiently together in command of the swarm. Or not so strange, perhaps. Cheris was learning how to wield power.

Jedao watched in dread as she had a mirror installed on the ceiling of her bedroom. It wasn't just affixed to the ceiling; she had them design a mechanism that would lower it all the way down to the bed in response to her command. The servitors did this without argument, although as far as he could tell they never argued about anything. He had given up trying to predict her tastes, even though he knew that he ought to be attempting to learn everything he could about her so he could, if necessary, influence her. But he was afraid of her in a way that he had not been since Heptarch Khiaz.

Tonight she undressed completely, having learned shamelessness before him. She owned him, after all. It no longer bothered her to be ungloved before him. She stretched out on top of the bed's covers, her ripe breasts upthrust and their nipples hard, her thighs already wet with arousal as she anticipated--whatever she was going to do.

"Jedao," she purred. She never addressed him by his rank anymore, not in the bedroom, although--how like a Kel--she was completely proper in public, just in case someone was listening to her side of the conversation. "You're fully dressed, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," Jedao said, tamping down the jagged lightning-streak of fear that ran through him. She sounded entirely too playful for his comfort.

"Lower the mirror until it's an inch above me," Cheris said to the grid. The mirror did so, with a faint whirring of motors.

Jedao stared down at her, trapped on the other side of the mirror, unable even to commit suicide to escape. He was starting to think that Khiaz, as horrifying as she had been, hadn't been nearly as threatening as a Kel who could abuse him with impunity. After all, Khiaz's power over him had ended with his execution.

And yet--and yet. Cheris had grown in ability. She had less and less need of his advice in the long siege. If it hadn't been for the way she kept using him, over and over, she would have made for an ideal protégée.

 _This is my fault,_ Jedao thought grimly. He'd taught her this joy in sadism; had pushed her too far when he sacrificed Nerevor. He'd underestimated the depth of her attachment to the cindermoth commander.

Cheris reached not to his face--he could almost feel her phantom touch, whether she was tracing his jaw or trailing her fingers down his chest or stroking his cock--but down to his hip. He tensed. He might not have a physical body anymore, but the memory of sensation was strong in him, and he could still react.

Her fingers rested precisely on the image of his gun. The Patterner 52. For her part, the chrysalis gun lay on the bed next to her, within easy reach.

Jedao's mouth went dry. _Are you thinking--_

She was. "Unholster your gun," she said, self-assured, self-satisfied. "And take off your clothes. All of them."

He unbuckled his belt and placed it carefully on the deck rather than simply letting it drop, thanks to the habits of firearms safety. Then he unlaced his boots and pulled them off, took off his socks, took off the rest of his clothes. The half-gloves were last. He wasn't cold where he was, precisely, but he shivered anyway at being so thoroughly naked in front of someone determined to use him as a plaything.

And the hell of it was, he was going to have to endure--endure--endure--because he couldn't, after all these years, give up his plan of revolution. Not yet.

"Pick up your gun," Cheris said. "Put it in your mouth. Suck on it like it's a cock."

Jedao hesitated, even knowing what it could cost him. "Sir, it can't kill me--"

"Don't make me repeat myself." For emphasis, she stroked the grip of the chrysalis gun.

He took the hint and put the gun's muzzle in his mouth. She'd come a long way from the captain who'd been so easy for him to browbeat. Good for her, but bad for him. Especially now.

Since Jedao didn't want to try Cheris's patience, he began sucking on the Patterner 52. It wasn't responsive the way a cock would have been, and the metal was cold--as cold as anything in his world was, anyway--and unyielding. In spite of everything, though, he found himself getting aroused, his own cock sticking out from his body and pointing straight toward Cheris's groin. Shame speared through him as he realized he was fantasizing about thrusting into her. He didn't _want_ her, didn't want to be here at all, and yet his body, imagined though it was, was betraying him.

Cheris fingered herself as she watched, smiling cruelly at him. There was no question about it, she was really getting off on this. Her breathing was rapid, the pulse fluttered in her neck, and her skin was flushed in a way that Jedao would have found appealing if this had been an affair he'd agreed to instead of one he'd been blackmailed into.

Her eyelids fluttered, and Jedao wondered if she was going to come already; but no. "Shove it up your ass," she said, her voice husky with raw desire. "Fuck yourself with it."

Even knowing that a ghost gun couldn't hurt him even if it somehow discharged, which it couldn't, Jedao cringed at the command. He withdrew the Patterner 52 from his mouth. It was slick with his saliva; funny how he hadn't seen this coming. And then he reversed his grip, awkward as it was, positioned the muzzle at the entrance to his hole, steeled himself, and shoved it in.

He made no attempt to hide his grimace as the gun stretched him painfully. After all, as far as Cheris was concerned, that was the point. Heat rushed to his skin, phantom sensation, at how he was being humiliated for her benefit.

Cheris gestured obscenely at him: _Come on, fuck yourself._

Jedao pushed the gun in further, then withdrew it, beginning to fuck himself with it. His breath came in short, harsh gasps. He couldn't bring himself to meet Cheris's eyes more than once: her hungry, excited expression turned his stomach.

Still, as much as he hated the whole situation, he couldn't help responding to the stimulation, especially when he angled the gun to press against his prostate. And he could hear Cheris moaning, whether in response to his self-violation or the way she was playing with herself, fingers dipping in and out of her gash, tweaking her nipples from time to time. She came three times, loudly, before he did.

He spurted all over himself, semen landing stickily over his chest and belly, and spilling down his cock and dripping down his balls. He left the gun inside himself, afraid even to withdraw it until Cheris had given her permission. For a long moment he worried that she wouldn't give it; that she would leave him trapped here like this, a prisoner of the mirror.

"I should have thought of this earlier," Cheris said, her voice slurred with the aftermath of her own orgasms. "You can get dressed now."

Jedao cleaned up as best he could, even knowing that the jizz would evaporate on its own. Cheris fell asleep, still naked. He watched her chest rise and fall, thinking violent thoughts and unable to act on any of them.

*

At times Cheris thought the siege was going to endure forever. She wasn't sure she cared anymore. The heretics were giving way, little by little. It was just a matter of time.

In between battles, she pleasured herself, and enjoyed her continuing mastery of Jedao. She couldn't believe that she'd once been intimidated by him. People still flinched from the fox shadow that followed her everywhere, but they didn't know what she knew, that he, too, could be overcome and made to serve.

During this latest engagement, Cheris sat, as ever, in the command center overseeing operations. She thought about Commander Nerevor less and less, although once in a while she looked over to Acting Commander Hazan's seat and remembered Nerevor's fierce smile. Even as she assessed the situation and gave orders, she was aware of how wet she was in anticipation of what she'd do in the bedroom, after.

Jedao did not comment on her arousal, which must have been obvious to him even if no one in the command center could tell. When at last the engagement wrapped up and she excused herself for rest, she didn't even pretend exhaustion. She was too excited to be tired.

"Sir," Jedao said the moment the door closed behind her in the bedroom. "What do you require of me?" His voice was quiet, submissive; she liked that.

Cheris took her time undressing for this latest round of sex. Her pussy was practically dripping. She rubbed her clit with her thumb and moaned, but resisted the temptation to get herself off right then and there. She had a better idea.

"Tell me," Cheris said, enjoying the flicker of dread that passed over his face, "are you flexible enough to suck yourself off?"

She knew some men could autofellate--she'd heard her share of filthy anecdotes as a soldier--but she'd never watched one do it. This was a perfect opportunity. Especially since, judging by Jedao's flinch, he was going to find the act humiliating.

"I think so," Jedao said, grim and determined.

Cheris allowed herself to smile. "Show me."

She hadn't asked him to undress fully, so he didn't. Instead, he took off his gloves and unzipped his fly, drawing his cock out. She put on a show for him, forcing him to watch her wriggle sensuously as she put her entire fist into her dripping snatch. Whatever it was, he was eventually able to achieve an erection.

In full view of her, Jedao knelt and bent down, straining until he was doubled over. His lips closed over his cock head, and Cheris sighed in lustful satisfaction at the sight. Jedao's throat worked convulsively as he began to suck.

A warm glow filled the pit of Cheris's stomach at this further evidence of Jedao's powerlessness to disobey her. She decided it was time to twist the knife some more. "When you come--and you _are_ going to come--I want you to swallow it. All of it."

Jedao's eyes widened, and he stopped for a second. She caressed the chrysalis gun, then grabbed it and began teasing her nipples with its cold muzzle. Jedao shuddered, then resumed sucking on himself, his tongue flicking out to lick his piss slit.

Cheris knew that one of the things Jedao did to try to reassert some control over his situation was not to look at her. She allowed him to get away with it sometimes. But she also knew that he couldn't escape her entirely, that he had no choice but to listen to her.

She moaned, full-throated, then began to talk. "You like that nice big cock, don't you?" she said in her most kittenish voice, the one that had always gotten Shuos Alaia squealing and whimpering in bed. "Admit it, Jedao, you love the taste of dick. Your own dick. You love how salty and delicious your precome tastes. You're going to get off on your own cock."

He came up for air, panting, his face flushed, eyes wild. "Sir, you don't need to--Cheris, _please_ \--"

He should have known by now that she had no interest in showing him mercy. Cheris squeezed the chrysalis gun between her breasts, playing with the trigger. He winced. She said, "You're going to love the taste of your own jizz, too. Don't deny it. Keep sucking."

Defeated, Jedao resumed his self-ministrations. Cheris continued to be vocal in her encouragement, alternating moans and whines in the back of her throat with exhortations to keep sucking, to enjoy his erection, to anticipate how dirty he was going to feel when he filled his belly with his own seed. Jedao's breathing became increasingly erratic and frantic.

At last, shoulders shaking, Jedao began to blast come down his own throat. Cheris watched in hungry fascination as his throat convulsed with each swallow. It wasn't long before her own climax overtook her.

Sated and pleased, Cheris murmured, "That was excellent. Expect more of that in days to come, _fledge_."

Jedao raised his head: tears rolled down his cheeks, evaporated as they dripped from his chin. He made no attempt to hide them. Somehow that only increased her satisfaction.

*

The siege had finally come to an end. Jedao couldn't wait for this mission to be over. In fact, he wasn't sure when it had happened, but he had stopped caring about the plot that had sustained him for almost four centuries of servitude. Let the hexarchate find its own salvation; he was done.

When Cheris began to prepare her final report to Kel Command, Jedao suggested, very professionally, very calmly, that she make sure to emphasize the role her mathematical abilities had played in the victory. Cheris took well to the idea. It wasn't as if she could hide her report from him, and anyway, she had a certain pride in her expertise, which was not a bad thing. He was honest enough that he could concede that, at least.

Jedao, of course, had ulterior motives. He was counting on Hexarch Nirai Kujen reading a copy of the report and drawing his own conclusions about how safe it was to have Jedao anchored to a woman with that level of mathematical skill. Kujen wouldn't tolerate even the possibility of betrayal. He would act accordingly.

Jedao was also aware that any action Kujen took would almost certainly doom the whole swarm, not just Jedao himself and Cheris, but that was a price he was willing to pay at this point. After all, Jedao had killed a million people at Hellspin Fortress, and countless millions more in his years of battle. A few more wouldn't make a difference.

Sure enough, when the aid swarm contacted Cheris, Jedao struggled to quell the dizzying wave of relief. He couldn't afford to tip Cheris off, and bleed-through meant that any strong emotion would leak through into her own mind.

Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to damp his reaction. Cheris had, indeed, been alerted. "Up to something?" she asked subvocally. She sounded _amused_ , as though she'd caught a puppy doing a cute trick.

Jedao couldn't figure out what her next orders, which changed the swarm's formation, meant. A bad sign. Even worse, despite Kel Command's instructions to take the Fortress of Scattered Needles intact, she had the swarm bombard the now-defenseless Fortress. Jedao hadn't imagined her capable of such ruthlessness.

At the same time, the newcomers fired a bomb at Cheris's swarm. _Thank you, Kujen,_ Jedao had time to think before the world crashed into darkness.

He woke some time later, aching all over, as though someone had slammed him into the deck.

_Wait a second._

He had a body.

 _He had a_ body.

At last he understood what Cheris had been doing. She'd done something odd to the local calendar so that the bomb that was supposed to kill them had done-- _this_ instead. It had decoupled Jedao from her, given him a body of his own.

Jedao rolled over and pulled himself up to a sitting position, feeling bruised all over. Opened his eyes. That was his first mistake.

Cheris was standing over him, her expression triumphant. She was the first person he saw. A memory nagged at him--

 _Shit._ How had he managed to forget? Kujen's first experiments with formation instinct. For which Jedao himself had been the prototype.

He found himself kneeling before Cheris, gazing adoringly up at her while a scream started up in the back of his mind. "Sir," he breathed. "What do you wish of me?"

She was so beautiful. Her oval face was perfect, her breasts exactly the right size, her curves perfectly proportioned. He couldn't seem to look away from her. He wanted her to know how much he worshiped her.

Cheris smiled possessively at him. She gave a few orders to the command crew--distantly, Jedao noted that the swarm was headed toward the border, and out of the hexarchate entirely--then nodded. "Come with me," she said.

Jedao fell in behind her, admiring her wide hips and the flexing of her ass as she walked. He knew it wasn't entirely respectful to think of his commander this way, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't imagine a more attractive human being.

At the same time, he was whimpering inside at the need to break and _run run run_ before she enslaved him further.

She led him to her quarters, as he'd known and hoped (dreaded) she would. Took him all the way inside, to the bedroom where she'd used him so many times before. But this time, unlike the previous times, he had a body.

"You're going to make me feel very, very good," she said, her voice thick and sweet as honey. "What's more, I have an order for you."

"Sir," Jedao said, trying to make himself back away. Instead he kept staring at her face as though it was the world's only lantern.

Cheris reached up to caress the side of his face. He leaned into her touch in spite of himself. "Every time I give you an order, Jedao," she went on, "it's going to turn you on. Obeying me makes you happy. You exist to serve me. You exist to _please_ me. Do you understand?"

Jedao shivered.

"Acknowledge, _fledge_."

She'd given him an order--and he had no choice. "Of course, sir," Jedao whispered, suddenly dizzy with desire. He glanced down. There was already a bulge forming at his crotch. His cock tented his pants uncomfortably.

Cheris's smile was predatory. "Unbutton my shirt," she said.

He did so, cock aching all the while. He longed to cup her breasts in his hands, but she hadn't given the order, so he didn't. Still, he stared at them, too aroused even to speak.

 _I can't let her do this to me,_ Jedao thought dimly; but it felt so good. Surely it couldn't be wrong if it felt this good.

Cheris wasn't done. "Take off my bra."

He did that too, his fingers fumbling with the clasp. He let the bra land in a heap on the floor, breathing hard as he stared at her dark, erect nipples. His cock was impossibly hard, as though it was about to rip right out of his trousers.

"Now the belt."

Jedao groaned low in his throat as his hands rested just above her crotch, brushed against her belly. But he followed the order, just like he was supposed to. The throbbing of his cock was becoming nigh unbearable.

"Boots and socks."

He knelt and unlaced her boots, pulled them off with care. Then the socks. Longed to kiss each perfect toe.

"Take off my trousers."

Jedao's hips bucked slightly as he pulled the trousers off. He was thinking about Cheris's perfect round ass, the long legs. He could smell her pussy; her panties were already soaked through.

She was almost naked. "Panties," she said, her voice throaty with lust.

For a second he couldn't see straight. Jedao whined, desperate to play with himself, rub his cock against her slick thighs, something, _anything_. But she'd given the order. An erotic thrill went through him as he coaxed the panties off her.

Cheris met his eyes and licked her lips. "Now the gloves," she said. They were the last item of clothing.

As Jedao took her hands in his and pulled the first glove off, the pleasure of obeying Cheris, combined with the maddening sight of her ripe female body, overcame him. He gasped as he began jizzing in his pants, spurting longer than he ever had during his lifetime. An enormous dark damp stain spread over his crotch and the legs of his trousers, and Jedao flushed in shame.

If anything, this aroused Cheris further. She flung herself back on the bed, spectacularly naked, and spread her legs. "Fuck me," she gasped, "I want you in me, make it last and make it good--"

He hadn't been a young man in a very long time. On the other hand, he hadn't had sex--real sex--in centuries. Even though he'd just come, his dick remained stiff. He was ready. Of course he was; Cheris had ordered it, and he couldn't help but be turned on every time he did something for her.

 _I've screwed up,_ came the last shadowy thought as he ripped his pants taking them off so he could get at his hard, immense dick faster, all the better to give Cheris the fucking of her life as she had instructed him. He plunged into her. She was so hot and slick and wet and deep, so perfect, _how am I going to escape_ , she made his cock feel so good, _no I can't be doing this I can't be doing this_ , there was no one else, he belonged to her, _someone anyone please help me I don't want this_ , he was nothing but a giant cock for her pleasure, he was going to fuck her and fuck her every time she wanted him to, _I need to stop enjoying this so much_ , he was going to serve her forever. He almost blacked out in sheer despair and joy when she screamed his name.

*

After fucking her and fucking her, Jedao had finally fallen asleep next to Cheris. She gazed up into the mirror, enjoying the sight of herself entwined with her slave general. Cheris patted his flaccid cock and sighed in satisfaction. He'd done an excellent job. She was certain that he would never be able to defy her again, not after what she'd done to him.

In the meantime, she had taken possession of a Kel swarm, and she had Jedao as an advisor, which ought to deter anyone in the hexarchate from coming after them. She looked forward to starting a colony somewhere far, far away. If she eventually tired of Jedao in her bed, why, she had an entire army of Kel to train as pets. All in all, everything had turned out for the best.


End file.
